Fallin' For You
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: A little one-shot based on the song by Colbie Caillat. Sonny's thoughts on Chad; Channy.


A/N: Here's a random one-shot that I came up with while this song was stuck in my head. I hope you like it! Please review, preferably with something you liked about this story (i.e., a favorite line, part, etc.) and a tip for next time! Oh, and I don't own SWAC or the song.

**Fallin' For You**

"Hey. You wanna run lines? Ooh. I got two tubes of lip balm – one for my upper, and one for," begins Chad as he leans against the doorway to my dressing room, just like he had in my dream.

"NO!" I cry out frantically, desperate to ensure that my dream does NOT come true. I slam the door in his face, a little more forcefully than I probably needed to.

"Aah…" is the weak response from Chad. "…my lower." I can hear his footsteps as he walks away, somewhat less briskly than usual.

Good. I couldn't let him come in and toy with my feelings like he had in my dream! It's bad enough already that he has killer looks. Do the charm and flirting really need to be there? Not for me, they don't. I was already crushing hard once I saw his face in the cafeteria, that very first day. Probably even before that, when I first watched _Mackenzie Falls _in Wisconsin. But I'm not supposed to admit that I watch(ed) that. So the day I actually saw him in person is technically the first day. And every day since then, it's just gotten worse and worse.

_I don't know, but  
I think I may be  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly_

Curse Chad. Curse him and his show. And his cockiness! I know I find it appealing (what _don't_ I find appealing about him?), but it just makes it that much harder to tell him. I wouldn't know how to say it. I can't even ask Tawni for help, since it's _Chad Dylan Cooper_ I'm talking about here. She would murder me in an instant for even _thinking _about someone from Mackenzie Falls. Besides, what do I know about Chad? Nothing! Just that he's handsome beyond belief. And incredibly egotistical. And an unbelievable actor. And funny. And sweet, at times. But that doesn't mean I know anything about him…what's his favorite color? Food? Does he have siblings? What was his life like before Mackenzie Falls? Clearly, I know nothing. There is no reason for me to like him.

_Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself,  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

He has no idea how I feel, I'm sure. I make sure of that much at least. Well, I try. Remember our "fake" date? Oh, how I wished it was real. Holding hands with him…seeing him smile for me and only me…having him laugh at everything I said instead of at _me_…I really, really wanted to tell him right then. But I couldn't. I couldn't risk that rejection.

_I am trying  
Not to tell you,  
But I want to.  
I'm scared of what you'll say_

So I didn't risk it. I still haven't. I tried to turn the tables on him, to reject him instead. When I was hired as Selena's "Sonny consultant", I told Chad that I hated him. That I really, really hated him. But that plan backfired, since I ended up telling him that I liked him instead. But he must have misunderstood, because then he said that he liked me too. Which I know he doesn't. So I guess that one slip-up doesn't really matter. Besides, I made up for it today. I told him (just because I "like him") that I don't like him. Pretty forcefully, too. I don't think I can keep it up much longer, though.

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling,  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

It's getting much, much worse. I can't see anything without thinking of Chad! I go onstage to perform, and I think about when he pretended to be Eric for me. I go into my dressing room, and I think about when he came to visit me while I was being interviewed. I go into the cafeteria, and I think about when we first met. Everywhere I go, he's there. I can't get him out of my head!

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do,  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do,  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

There have been a couple times when I thought _maybe_, just _maybe_, he felt the same way. After the secret prom, when he stayed behind and offered to dance with me. But then he played a fast song, and the moment was gone. Perhaps it was never even there. But I felt it. Even when the rest of my cast joined us, that feeling of being alone with Chad still lingered.

_As I'm standing here,  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you,  
And we start to dance  
All around us,  
I see nobody  
Here in silence,  
It's just you and me_

And then there was that time when he came to rescue me. Even though there was nothing to rescue me from…but it was so sweet that he actually came when he thought I was in danger. That evening was filled with such emotion, it completely overwhelmed me…but I remember that part. I felt like I really couldn't take much more that night, but when I saw him walk through the doorway (and over the door that he had heroically kicked down), he was all I could think of. He's _still_ all I can think of.

_Oh, I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out _

Falling for him? No way. I've already fallen. Now the only thing left to do is to find some way to tell him.

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
_  
_I've fallen for you._

A/N: So like I said…Please review, preferably with something you liked about this story (i.e., a favorite line, part, etc.) and a tip for next time! Reviews make my entire day brighter, it sounds stupid but they really do! Thank you :) Oh, and I've gotten a couple of suggestions, so tell me which one you would like me to do! Either A) Use this same song, but do it from Chad's point of view or B) Continue it so Sonny tells Chad through this song. Thanks!


End file.
